You know I love you
by cabbagepatch
Summary: A girl who was raped by kishin before his death lives in Shibusen the guys have fantasies about sleeping w/ her, but no one ever approches her.. except... This is a Soul Lemon... with a made up character. I hope you like it.


Name: Hanako - Hana for short

Weapon: hasn't been assigned to you yet b/c no one really liked you for your past (kishin raped you)

(just to say. I love Maka, so i didn't intend to make her an antagonist. okay?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*SMACK!*

"Just stay away from him. He's my weapon, I'm his meister, not you. He's mine NOT YOURS!" Maka yells at you.

"I know. I didn't mean to use him during that battle. you weren't there and the enemy just appeared and only Soul was there... so we had to fight." you explain getting off the floor from her strong slap across the face.

"You could have just run. Stop flirting with him you SLUT! You're NOTHING to him, and LEAVE HIM ALONE, I love him and he loves me." she yells at you.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll stay away from you guys as much as possible." you asked starting to tear up.

"Leave Shibusen forever," she states.

Leave? that would mean away from Soul forever..

"I can't do anything else?" you asked Maka.

She laughed, "Do you really think anyone really wants you here? No one want a girl that the Kishin raped here. No one ever did like you."

You knees caved in hearing this. She was right... Black Star... Tsubaki... Kid... Patty... Liz.... all of them... always kept their distances... except for him...

*SLAP!!*

You thought she slapped you were slapped again my Maka, but no... it wasn't you. You opened your frightened eyes.

"I would've expected a more respectable Maka. You're not Maka. You're a monster." Soul said.

"Soul! Listen I can explain!" Maka said clinging onto Soul, but he flung her away.

Soul walked towards you, and you scoot backwards avoiding him. You stand up as Soul was about to touch you, and ran out faster than the speed of light.

'Don't look back, don't slow down, just run.' you tell yourself. You closed your eyes and ran in an aimless direction into the forest.

Out of nowhere you felt yourself hitting something... living.. and THUD you landed on the living thing.

"That wasn't cool. You alright?" the living thing asked.

You opened your eyes and saw Soul, and blush seeing the position you were in. You between his opened legs.

"Thanks" you say, getting up to run away again."I have to go. I can't stay here."

Just as you got up, you got pulled down again landing in the same position you were in before between his legs, but this time he held your head tightly against his chest.

"Don't. That's not cool. Don't leave. You know I love you, Hana." he says.

You try to push him away to get up, but you fail. Instead he rolled over having you on caught on the bottom, straddling you, and unable to escape.

"Soul..." you whisper. "Maka - "

"I Don't care about that dumb bitch!" he yells his eyes rages in anger. Then he calms down lowering his face close to yours rubbing the cheek Maka had slapped.

"Hana, You know I love you, and I've said it a million times,but you still don't comprehend. can't you just forget about what everyone thinks and be with me."

"But Soul..."

"You don't need them. Aren't I enough?" he asks you.

The light bulb in your head lit up. How selfish of you... why didn't you realize that?

"I'm so sorry Soul...I just-" before you finish telling him about how selfish you were; his lips were on yours.

he slowly breaks the kiss saying, "I know... you wanted friends... but it's okay.. you have me, and I love you." then he continues the heated passionate kiss.

you feel his arms wrap around your waist and took it as a cue to wrap your arms around his neck, the next thing you knew he was tickling your tummy.

You break the kiss giggling, "That tickles."

Soul smirked and attacked your neck making you moan. His sexy lips on you was driving you crazy. You could feel your panties getting wet.

"S-Soul" you moan.

He kept on sucking, licking, and kissing your neck area, and your shoulders.  
A minor pain made you open your eyes,

"I just had to mark you," he said. "I can't stand other guys having fantasies about you other than me."

"Fantasy?" you questioned, but instead of an answer you received action.

------lemon------

your skirt was gone, your tank ripped, and you were in the presence of the person you loved the most in your bra and underwear.

Quickly you try to cover yourself, but soul pins your arms down kissing you on the forehead, which soothes you.

"If you don't wanna, I can stop." he says after kissing you on the forehead.

You looked at him in the eyes... and shook your head. "I'd love to, Soul but... I'm.. Kishin..."

"I don't give a Damn about what he did. That bastard's dead anyway. I don't care. I love you, and I accept everything even your past that you hide from me."

Tears fill your eyes, seeing that Soul loved you so much. then you smile through your crying saying, "I'm yours, Soul, take me. i need you and I think.. your friend there needs me." you say pointing at his tent in his pants.

he laughed before kissing your nose... your lips... your collar bone... the spot between your breast... then he unhooked your bra immediately touching and squeezing your chest.

"Ah.. Ah.. Soul.. Plz be gentle... plz." you begged and you feel his touch become more passionate and gentle.

Then you feel moist on your right breast and see him sucking on it like a baby would.

"MMMMHHHH" you moan feeling him rub you with your underwear covering your opening.

Slowly he licked his way to left breast sucking and lightly gnawing at it, too. You couldn't take it anymore and so started to undress him. He growled when you took off his jacket and shirt bc he had to stop rubbing your clit. but moaned when your hands brushed against his hard erection when you took off his pants.

Then he stopped rubbing your clit and looked at you. "Well, I can't be the one pleasuring all thee time. That's not cool."

I smiled, and pushed him pinning him on the ground and slid yourself down to meet his cock. you took it in your hands and started to rub the tip making him groan. then you licked the tip and insert it into your mouth. You started slowly sucking on it, and bobbed your head up and down as slow as possible hearing moan.

"Hana, if you tease me now... you'll regret it." he says.

You smile with his cock in your mouth and sucked harder and bobbed faster. You tried to give him the best blow job ever, and enjoyed his moans and groans, and esp. the "Hana.. Uh.. Hana." moans. ^.^ A salty hot substance that just made you even more wetter shot down your throat. You choked, but tried to swallow all of it b/c you didn't want to disappoint Soul.

"That was awesome!" he said. "Well, Miss Hanako. I hope you enjoy this" and you felt two fingers wiggle into your opening.

"Uh," you moan helping him take off your panties. he started out slow, but then sped up and adding fingers. You felt all these knots tie up in your stomach, and kept on moan from the pleasure. Finally you cummed on his fingers and watched him lick his fingers clean.

"You're really wet Hana... I think I'm gonna.." he says.

As soon as you nod in agreement, you felt his hard dick slip into you, and the both of you let out a deep moan.

"You're so tight!"  
"You're so hard and BIG!"

Soul didn't slow the pace down as he started pumping in and out. in and out.. well more like. inout-inout-inout-inout-inout-inout-inout~

"UH ... UH... UH.. UH... YES!! OMG! ... UH!!! SOUL!! YES!! RIGHT THERE!! UH!! AH!!" you moan,

He went faster as you scream his name and moan, it was like your moans were energzing him to go faster ahd harder.

"YOU'RE SO !#$%^&*(^%$ TIGHT!! Hana!"

Then he slams into you harder than ever and deep too. You feel your self unable to bear and pleasure and release yourself while he still fucks you.

"Keep it going, Soul. UH UH UH YES!! LIKE THAT! FASTER!! OMG!! UH!! FUCK IT!!! HARDER!!!" you scream even after your orgasm.

You squeeze you abs so he could feel you tighten around him so it would be easier for him to cum.

"DAMN IT HANA!!" he sreams and cums inside you.

Then he lays in top of you tired.

"Thanks for proving you love me, Soul" so sat after cathcing you breath.

He laughs. "It's cool. So ... was I better or Kishin?"

You look at him funny. "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't know ...." you answer.

"Don't know??" he smirks. "I guess just have to..." he flips you over on all fours "Do it again" and pushes himself into your asshole making you scream. again.


End file.
